Something I Lost
by Shido
Summary: The Godaime Hokage has died, and the Rokudaime needs to chosen, but the one person everyone knows should be Hokage is missing, and has been for twelve years. Future NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but all the ocs are.

Notes/warnings: Character death, original characters (hope they aren't annoying) angst, future yaoi, and a smoking Sasuke. Now onto the notes. Let's assume that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru conflicts are taken care of by the time Naruto turns twenty, and Sasuke does return to the village. Reasons why will be explained as the fic continues. Also, please don't smoke, it really does kill you.If you find any mistakes, plot, grammer or otherwise, please let me know, it helps me grow as writer. Enjoy.

Something I Lost

prologue

Thirty-five year old Uchiha Sasuke stared silently over the destruction of what had once had been the Hidden Village of Konaha. He was perched like a gargoyle atop the Hokage residence. He sighed and leaned back so he was sitting, pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit himself a smoke. It had been only twenty-two years since the last time Konaha was this badly destroyed; in fact now that Sasuke thought about it the damage probably wasn't as bad. Or at least he hoped

And to think that this time it was just seven s-class missing nin that had caused almost the same amount of damage that the Suna and Oto armies combined did. He breathed out the smoke he had inhaled and watched it dissipate in the light, warm mourning breeze.

He sighed and brought a knee up to his chest. His mind flooded with memories from twenty-two years ago, to when he was a young boy filled with hate, loneliness, confusion, and need for friendship. It was the Chuunin exam, his first, where Orochimaru had gotten the Suna to do his dirty work, just so he could get at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave an involuntary shudder, and groped with his free hand where the curse seal had once been. Orochimaru, the mad sannin, the snake tamer, had once been his master. Orochimaru had taught him many things, meaning jutsu that had come in handy for dealing with Sasuke's brother Itachi. Sasuke's two and a half years spent with Orochimaru's care had left him with surprisingly few scars, but mental and physical. Looking back made sense; If you were one of his favorites, like Sasuke and the sound five before had been, he was a kind, but strict master, if he considered you just a tool to get what he want then he could be very cruel, it made his servants want to be on his good side.

He shuddered again; thinking about Orochimaru made him feel like his very skin was tainted. The Snake Tamer had been mad, pure and simple, and he had a way to bring the evil out of everyone, like he had done to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed again, and took another drag of his cigarette. This was no time to think about the past.

"Sasuke-san," came Shizune's voice, "Kakashi and I would like to speak to you."

Sasuke finished his cigarette and teleported to the balcony that over looked most of the village where the advisors were standing. Shizune looked worse for wear seeing as she had spent the entire night up caring for the injured Godaime. Kakashi also looked rather worn. A deep sadness radiated from them, telling Sasuke everything he needed to know.

"When did she die?" he asked softly.

Shizune gave a sob, "An hour ago. She was poisoned; with one that bound itself to her and could not be removed from her blood stream." The woman sobbed again, "She didn't let that affect her though; she had just shrugged and went about her business, healing all that she could. She died doing what she did best, she died defending her village."

"She was a true Hokage," Kakashi said solemnly. There was a pause as the three shinobi sent silent prayers to Tsunade. "Sasuke," Kakashi began, "You know what we are going to ask."

Sasuke fumbled into his pocket and got himself another cigarette, normally this would have had Shizune giving him a disapproving look, but the healer was too lost in her pain to care.

"You already know my answer," Sasuke said as he let out the smoke, "Why bother?"

"We didn't."

"And we also know asking Sakura would be futile as well," Shizune added, "I'm glad she's at Suna right now so we don't have to ask her."

Kakashi nodded, "As it stands there is only one option left, Sasuke, are you up to the task?"

Sasuke took another drag and nodded, "Yeah, he's probably somewhere in Wind Country, I'll go to Suna, pick up Sakura and we'll find him together."

"You'll need more protection," Shizune protested, "I know that the new Sannin are strong but…."

Sasuke thought for a bit then said, "Hyuuga Kurogane, I'll take him with me."

"Sasuke-kun," Shizune began, "He's just a genin; he didn't pass the Chuunin exam a month ago."

"None of his team mates did," Kakashi added thoughtfully, "Though despite the fact Hyuuga used the Chidori…." He trailed off looking at Sasuke meaningfully. Sasuke nodded to the unasked question.

Shizune gave a half sob, half laugh. "His team is very much like yours was." She turned to Kakashi, "Who else is in Hyuuga's team?"

"The Jounin instructor is Niwa Himeno; under her tutelage along with the Hyuuga child are Tsukiyono Fuu and Hououji Hajime." Kakashi gave Sasuke a look over, "Take them with you."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, the shrugged, "If it makes you feel better." He took another drag and stared up at the sky, "I want to leave tomorrow, have the tem ready by dawn, have them meet me at the bridge."

Kakashi nodded, "Consider it done"


End file.
